


The Early Years:  For the Sake of Friendship

by Minuial_Nuwing



Series: The Early Years [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-24
Updated: 2004-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/pseuds/Minuial_Nuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins come of age and Elrond asks a favor of Glorfindel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit twincest
> 
> Beta: the incredible Fimbrethiel
> 
> A/N: Italics indicate mindspeak or thoughts, when not used for simple emphasis.

**********************************************************

_"You recall that he made a jest about changing our nappies?" Elladan asked, watching Legolas closely. When the prince nodded, he continued, "Glorfindel did much for us. He was our tutor in many things. Archery, sword-play...bed-play." Touching the left side of his own chest, Elladan smiled slightly at the dawning amazement in his lover’s eyes. "This ring is for him. Glorfindel was our first."_

"Together?" Legolas practically squeaked. "You had your majority rites together? With Glorfindel?"

\--Princes Three: The Beginning, Chapter 10

**********************************************************

 

_ **~Elrond~** _

He looks at me in horror, as though I have asked him to slay my sons, rather than bed them. Sapphire-blue eyes wide, mouth open in wordless disbelief, hands raised in a symbolic gesture of protection...

It would be amusing, were the request any less serious.

Finally my fearless captain finds his usually over-merry tongue. "Do not ask this of me, Elrond," he says hoarsely. "I cannot."

"But of whom shall I ask it then, Glorfindel? Erestor?"

I thought not. That question has brought a smile of sorts to his face, however. The very thought of his calm, reserved lover being in this position...ludicrous! Erestor would die of mortification were I to broach the subject, however gently. He would help plan the feast, prepare the rooms, even aid the twins in dressing...but he would cheerfully fall upon his own sword before agreeing to be _the one_.

I only hope Glorfindel does not share his sentiment.

For I need him. I need his warmth, and experience, and his caring. I need the very part of him that makes the idea so abhorrent. I need his love for my sons.

I will not have them suffer as Elros and I did...unguided, confused and ashamed...though the shame was not of Maglor's making. He knew, understood in some small way, for he was witness to the bond between his own brothers. But he was haunted, cursed by an oath that damned him whether broken or fulfilled, and his own misery granted him little time to ponder ours.

I cannot blame Maglor.

Nor can I allow my pain to become theirs. I will not see them sundered beyond the ending of time, their bond sacrificed on the altar of predestined duty, or denied for the sake of propriety and procreation. I would have their spirit whole and their days joyous.

And I would have them with me always.

***************

** _~Glorfindel~_ ** __

I am speechless, and the fact amuses him, lending a touch of lightness to an otherwise tense moment. What Elrond asks of me...it is too much. The twins are nearly as my own. I have changed their diapers and dried their tears, taught them to fight, hunt, and jest...

How can he ask me to take them to my bed?

"But of whom shall I ask it then, Glorfindel?" he retorts calmly. "Erestor?"

The thought is humorous, even in the midst of such solemn discussion, and a slight smile spreads across both our faces. My mate is rather ill-suited for such a task. Erestor loves the twins, and they respect him as their elder and their tutor, but I have taught them too well, I fear. Elrohir has already mastered the art of mortifying his father's chief counselor, and Elladan...Elladan...

Absolutely not.

Thranduil, perhaps? But this suggestion, too, comes to naught. The king cannot leave his queen, who is near bursting with their first-begotten, and it is unthinkable that the twins should go to Mirkwood, to be so far from home for such a momentous occasion.

He repeats the question, and still I have no answer, save one. Not of me. Do not ask this of _me_. I love them almost as my own, and I would die in their stead, but I cannot do this. What he asks...'tis unimaginable. It is...

It is almost incestuous.

I have hurt him with my thoughtless protest. The grey eyes flash with pain, and I suddenly realize the magnitude of my mistake.

"Then I could as well do it myself?" Elrond asks quietly, his face drawn. "Is that what you imply? That there is little difference in bedding my brother and bedding my sons?"

Nay, of course not! Forgive me, my friend. Of course not. But do not ask this of _me_.

He is asking. Pleading. Not as my lord, but as my friend. My sworn brother. 'For the sake of friendship,' he begs.

I cannot. _I can not._

But I will.

*************

** _~Elladan~_ **

At first, I felt surely I had misunderstood. Glorfindel? _Glorfindel?_

The mind reels. That Ada should ask...that Glorfindel should _agree_...amazing...

We have discussed this day for nigh on a century, of course, 'Roh and I. How is it for those who have no twin to share their thoughts and fears, I wonder? How do they bear the tension?

Ada has talked of the rites, many times...we are not unaware of the ways of the flesh, though our experience is less than scant. I know, in theory, what will take place after the feasting is done.

_Feasting of a different sort, hmm, 'Dan?_

_Go away, 'Roh. I am trying to order my own thoughts. I do not need the complication of yours._

_But what about sharing our thoughts and fears, hmm, tôren? You said..._

_Elrohir!_

_Going...I am going...grumpy..._

My brother. Impulsive, hotheaded, exasperating...and beautiful. So very beautiful. I sometimes think all of Elvendom must wear blinders. How can any mistake my countenance for his? He glows with a passion for life, a _goodness_ that leaves me humbled.

From our birth, Ada has told us of our shared soul, encouraged us to depend on one another, and chastened those who would separate us. Recently he has spoken frankly of our soul's fusing. The joining of our bodies. The sealing of our bond.

The thought fills me with both yearning and fear. I have never slept alone. Always, 'Roh has been there, curled tight against me. But we have never touched in that way, never kissed as other than brothers, though we oft pleasured ourselves together, the sights and sounds of the other sweetening our release.

Still, our fumbling adolescent fancies, such as they were, have been spent elsewhere. Not that there has been any lack of temptation in our bed. To hold him, his skin hot against mine, his scent surrounding me...Elbereth knows how I have been tempted! How _we_ have been tempted. But Ada bade wait, counseling us not to dabble, lest the need of our spirit to be whole overcome us.

And so we have resisted, waiting for the time when we could join without censure.

Waiting for today.

****************

** _~Elrohir~_ ** __

We are to be together, then for our rites. With Glorfindel. _Glorfindel?_

He has been our mentor, our tutor, our friend...but our bed-teacher? Our _lover?_

'Dan is right. The mind reels. The body, however, is not displeased.

I have awaited this day impatiently for a century or more, yet now that it is here, I am torn between longing and dread. I would have it done and over. We are expected to lie with the one chosen this night. 'Tis tradition. Ritual. And all of Imladris will know, and wonder - quietly, with the utmost propriety, of course - what sort of showing we made.

But our fusing is for us alone. We are obligated to no day, obliged to tell no one.

Ada has spoken to us of the glow, the merging of thoughts and movement...the doubling of pleasure. The idea of joining with my twin is both mesmerizing and terrifying.

He is breathtaking, my brother. Thoughtful, diplomatic, utterly exasperating...and so very beautiful. I fail to see him in myself, though others often mistake us. He shines with a gentle authority, a fierce nobility that leaves me awed to be thought his equal.

I could lose myself in him. In his eyes, his voice. His arms.

The pull of our bond has been strong, these last years. We have lain in our bed, curled together as always, aching to touch, to taste, to devour. And we have resisted faithfully, soothing the tension with gentle teasing, or releasing it in frenzied bouts of shared self-pleasuring, ever waiting for the day when we would be free to slake our hunger.

Waiting for today.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

tôren - my brother

 


	2. Initiation

_~Imladris 630 III~_

"Do the twins know it is you who will be joining them after the feasting, cousin?" Gildor asked quietly, golden braids swinging as he leaned forward, his lyrical voice carrying no further than his companion's ear.

"Aye, they do," Glorfindel sighed. "But only since the nooning. Elrond did not wish to tell them too early, lest..." Ending abruptly, he turned to face his kinsman, sapphire-blue eyes narrowed ominously. "How did _you_ know? It was not meant to be general knowledge."

"Peace," Gildor soothed, toying with the remains of his meal. "It was not hard to deduce, from my vantage point." Pausing to take a sip of his dessert wine, Gildor offered his reasoning, answering the wry arch of a golden eyebrow.

"'Tis not me, _that_ I know, though many speculate that I am the chosen one. Elrond is their father, Celeborn their grandfather. Haldir is rather young and quite arrogant - he would be a bad choice, and the Lord of Imladris does not make bad choices. Thranduil is not here."

Raising a hand as Glorfindel opened his mouth to object, the now grinning Gildor continued, "That leaves only three elves of suitable merit and station - Lindir, Erestor, and yourself." His grin becoming a wolfish smirk, he added, "I happen to be privy to Lindir's plans for the evening, and they do not include the young princes. Erestor would face an army of Balrogs before he would agree to lie with the twins, and Elrond well knows it. And that, my dear cousin," Gildor finished triumphantly, "leaves you."

"It is an honor I would rather let pass," Glorfindel retorted under his breath as he rose from the table to follow the gathered crowd to the Hall of Fire. "If you are agreeable, I would gladly talk with Elrond."

Grasping Glorfindel's arm lightly, his kinsman drew him toward a window seat slightly removed from the festivities. "You would do that to the twins?" Gildor asked seriously, his deep blue eyes questioning. In answer to Glorfindel's confused frown, he elaborated, "They are expecting _you_, cousin, not me. I wager they would be hurt deeply by your refusal. It would be as though you had found them wanting in some way."

"Nay, I do not find the twins wanting," Glorfindel sighed, twisting his own golden mane restlessly. "I find _myself_ disconcerted at the thought of bedding them. They are nearly as my own, Gildor."

"But they are _not_ your own," Gildor returned firmly. "And for tonight, you must try to look at them with the eyes of a bed-mate, not an uncle, though your mind protests. They are elflings no longer, Glorfindel, and they are very fair, indeed. Look at them."

"Gildor is right," Erestor agreed, appearing quietly from the shadows. "You cannot fail Elrond, or the twins." Pressing a reassuring kiss to his lover's mouth, Erestor settled into the seat.

Prompted by his determined companions, Glorfindel turned his attention to the great fireplace, where the twins held court, graciously bearing the good-natured heckling of the crowd. Forcing back memories of piggyback rides and bedtime stories, he looked intently at the sons of his liege-lord.

The brethren stood side by side before the fire, the flickering light warming their pale skin. Midnight dark hair, glossy as a raven's wing, hung to the middle of their backs, the silken strands glinting with red highlights in the fire's glow. The warrior's braids they had so recently earned flashed with familiar beads - deep blue lapis lazuli for Elladan, icy mithril for Elrohir. Dressed in varying shades of blue and grey, the twins were a stunning sight, their mortal blood lending an attractive broadness to their shoulders, though they had not yet attained the full size and strength that time and training would grant.

Running his eyes over them appraisingly, as he had once measured possible tryst-mates, Glorfindel found his attention captured by long muscular legs, encased in snug leather. "You are right, Gildor," Glorfindel said thoughtfully. "They are very fair indeed."

"Do not get carried away," Erestor interjected wryly. "I would have you appreciate them, no more."

A smile twitching on his lips, Glorfindel turned to his lover, drawing him into a heated kiss. "How could I do more than appreciate their beauty?" he purred. "You are my only infatuation."

*****************

"What sort of 'preparations' do you suppose Erestor has made?" Elrohir asked curiously as the twins approached their chambers, having left the Hall as early as diplomacy allowed.

Elladan shook his head. "I do not know, tôren," he replied somewhat anxiously. "As long as there are no swags and ribbons, I will be well pleased."

"Erestor would not do such a thing to us, surely," Elrohir chuckled half-heartedly. "Rose petals, perhaps, but..."

"Do not say such a thing, 'Roh, even in jest," Elladan admonished. "Can you imagine you and me - not to mention _Glorfindel_\- rolling around in a pile of flowers?" Shuddering, he added, "'Tis grounds for a nightmare." Lacing his fingers with Elrohir's, Elladan paused in front of the door to their chambers. "Shall we face the preparations?" he asked jokingly, one hand on the latch.

Elrohir nodded wordlessly and the door swung open on command. Sighing with relief, then pleasure, the twins looked upon Erestor's handiwork. A fire crackled merrily in the rough-hewn fireplace, giving off a rich, spicy scent of fragrant evergreens. On the table a large tray waited, laden with cheese, fruit, and a lifelong favorite of the twins - dark ginger cookies. A bottle of miruvor and three glasses stood near the platter. "Look, 'Dan," Elrohir said, nodding toward the chair pulled up in front of the fire. "Is that a form of instruction, do you think?"

Following his brother's gaze to the fire, Elladan saw that sleep pants and robes had been laid out to warm. "I daresay it is," he answered slowly. "Or at least a thoughtful suggestion."

"Shall we, then?" Elrohir asked, offering one set of the silky black garments to his twin as they both headed for the bedchamber.

Further surprises awaited them in the sleeping room. Here, too, a fire crackled on the hearth. The bed had been made fresh with deep blue linens, the top coverlet turned back invitingly. Candles of all shapes and sizes were in place around the room, waiting only to be lit. But the items that gave the most pause sat beside the bed.

A small bottle of oil and a jar of soothing salve.

Identical silver-grey glances met and held wordlessly, before the twins turned back to the fire, and the task of removing beads and braids. "Perhaps we should leave one side in, tôren," Elrohir said suddenly. "It will make it easier to tell us apart."

"Does it matter, do you think?" Elladan mused, one elegant eyebrow arched questioningly.

"It may matter to Glorfindel," the elf-knight pointed out with a grin. "Leave in the right, and I shall leave in the left."

Undressing quickly, they slipped into the sleep pants, the heated fabric gliding comfortingly over their skin. "It was thoughtful of Erestor to have the chambermaid warm them," Elladan commented, tying the robe loosely at his waist.

"It was," Elrohir agreed, belting his own robe carelessly. Turning a curious gaze on his brother, he asked, "Do you think he minds, 'Dan? Erestor, I mean?"

"I think he is profoundly grateful that Ada did not ask _him_," Elladan chuckled. "I do not think he minds, but he will no doubt be glad to have this night over."

"As will I," Elrohir said with a deep sigh. "Come on," he urged, pulling his brother toward the chamber door. "We will have some miruvor, and wait by the fire."

****************

Glasses had been emptied, refilled, and emptied again, leaving the twins pleasantly relaxed as they curled together in their oversized chair. "I feel remarkably better," Elrohir said with a smile. "Do you?"

"I do," Elladan agreed, wrapping his arms more tightly around his brother. "Miruvor is a marvelous thing."

Resting his chin on the top of Elrohir's head, Elladan stared quietly into the flames, warmed by both the fire's heat and the fierce glow of the cordial. Idly stroking the silken fabric beneath his hand, he was jerked back to full awareness by his brother's sharp intake of breath to find Elrohir's robe parted, and his own fingers drawing slow circles on his twin's hard stomach.

Stilling the hypnotic movement, Elladan looked down into darkening grey eyes and opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a firm hand upon his lips.

_Hush, tôren. And do not stop._

Elrohir shifted in the embrace, his fingers slipping from Elladan's mouth to tangle in the silken ebony strands that fell forward between them. Tugging gently, he pulled his brother's head down until their lips met in a tentative kiss, soft and nearly chaste in its tenderness, yet breathtaking in its intimacy. As they parted, Elrohir was aware of little but the fierce pounding in his own chest, echoed by the rapid thudding of Elladan's heart. Drawing a shuddery breath, he raised his eyes to meet a molten silver gaze, darkened by pleasure-widened pupils and glowing with unmistakable emotion. As if in confirmation, a single word swirled through his mind.

_More._

Elladan slid his hand to the nape of Elrohir's neck, caressing the soft skin as their mouths met again, light nibbling kisses quickly giving way to languidly stroking tongues as lips and teeth parted willingly. Both gasped as a searing heat raced through their bodies, leaving them tingling with desire. Elladan felt as though his blood was on fire, his hands moving of their own volition to stroke and explore his brother's hot skin. His mind reeled, a hopeless jumble of seething lust and stark fear, as the pull of their bond strengthened until only one coherent thought remained: _Inside. I need to be inside._ The words echoed tantalizingly in his own head, and he felt as though his heart might fail when a reply crawled seductively through his mind.

_Yes, tôren. Yes..._

Suddenly the chamber rang with a noise like thunder, temporarily driving away all ideas of caresses and joinings. Jumping up in alarm, the twins looked toward the source of the sound in consternation that quickly gave way to amused annoyance.

On the balcony lay one of Mithrandir's famous fireballs, gaily sending out a shower of silver and blue stars. The skies above Imladris were alight with blossoms of many colors, their sweet smell noticeable even indoors. Stars Varda had never intended burst into blue and silver light, and a herd of ghostly horses galloped wildly across the night sky.

One eyebrow arched ruefully, Elrohir turned to his twin. "Do you suppose it was a coincidence? Or a reminder from the fool wizard that we have company coming?"

Elladan shrugged, a grin spreading over his face. "Whichever, I suppose we owe him at least a word. Glorfindel could have found himself unnecessary."

"Which would _not_ have pleased Ada, I daresay," Elrohir chuckled, heading for the balcony.

Leaning over the railing, the twins easily spotted the wizard, eye-catching as ever in his grey hat and robes. "Good evening, Mithrandir," Elladan called cheerfully.

"And a good evening to you," the wizard returned, a twinkle in his eye. "Have you enjoyed the fireworks?"

"We have, indeed," Elrohir replied, "Though the fireball on the balcony was a bit surprising."

"Merely a sure method of drawing your attention, my friends," Mithrandir chuckled. Raising one bushy eyebrow, he added, "I feared you might be heavily engaged in other pursuits. This _fool wizard_ knows a bit of the world, and much that is in it. Including elven twins."

Abashed, the twins glanced at one another, cheeks burning, before smiling weakly at their friend.

"It is as it should be, younglings," Mithrandir said with a smile. "And now, it would be an old conjurer's bed time, as well as near time for your guest to arrive." Looking at each of the twins in turn, he bowed slightly, lifting a hand in farewell as he turned from the balcony. "May your night be all that you wish."

**************

With Mithrandir's departure, the twins returned to their chair near the fire, hesitating only a moment before snuggling together comfortably. Aware that the pull had once again receded, they shared an odd sense of relief-tinged regret. Elrohir toyed with his brother's braid and sighed, smiling as he felt Elladan's arms tighten instinctively around him.

_I am well, 'Dan._

_I am glad._

A soft knock sounded, and two pair of wide grey eyes met briefly before Elrohir reluctantly disentangled himself and padded across the room. Pulling the door open resolutely, he found himself staring warily at their expected guest.

Glorfindel smiled slightly, his own unease surprisingly lessened by the obvious apprehension in the younger elf's eyes. When Elrohir failed to move from the doorway, Glorfindel's smile widened. "Might I come in, young one?" he asked gently, a hint of mirth in the kind sapphire gaze. "It would make things simpler, I believe."

"Of course," Elrohir replied quickly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks charmingly as he stepped away from the door. Elladan came to stand beside his brother, their hands clasping in an instinctive reach for reassurance as they gazed guardedly at their chosen mentor.

Glorfindel had also removed his formal garb, but the comfortable robe and sleep pants he had donned did nothing to diminish his imposing presence. His waist length golden hair hung free of braids, glowing like sunlight against the deep blue of his clothing. Closing the door firmly, Glorfindel hesitated only briefly before sliding across the bolt. They would have no unexpected visitors. Turning to the unusually silent twins, he drew a deep breath. "I believe some miruvor may be in order," Glorfindel suggested. Catching sight of the used glasses, he amended, "Some _more_ miruvor, that is."

"I will pour," Elladan said quickly, relieved to have some specific task to accomplish. "Get our glasses, 'Roh."

Walking to the fire, Glorfindel settled himself in the center of the oversized chair, his mind pulled unwillingly to memories of rainy afternoons spent snuggled there, reading and wrestling with two dark-haired elflings. He was stirred from his musings by a soft touch on his shoulder. Smiling his thanks, Glorfindel accepted the proffered glass of miruvor and took a drink as he watched the twins settle gingerly at the edge of the seat, seemingly prepared to flee at any moment.

Suddenly noticing the single beaded braid left in each length of ebony hair, Glorfindel found himself oddly touched by the thoughtfulness of the gesture. "This is for my benefit, I presume?" he asked with a smile, fingering Elrohir's mithril-sparked plait.

"Aye," the elf-knight answered, returning the grin. "We thought you might have need to tell us apart easily."

Tossing back the rest of his drink, Glorfindel glanced at his companions. "Finish your miruvor," he ordered, setting the empty glasses aside when they complied. Lifting his arms in invitation, Glorfindel said, "Come here, hmm?"

The twins hesitated only a moment before moving to snuggle against their mentor, just as they had been doing for much of their lives. Wrapping an arm around each, Glorfindel buried his face first in Elladan's hair, then in Elrohir's silken locks. "We must talk," he began gently, toying with both beaded braids. "Do you wish to stay together? All the time?"

"Aye, we do," both responded at once, earning a chuckle from Glorfindel, despite the gravity of the question. "I would have you think well on the matter," he said seriously. "You may find it uncomfortable to watch, or to be watched."

"We would find it more uncomfortable to be apart," Elladan declared firmly, shivering slightly as the fingers that had been twisting his braid moved to stroke his ear.

Elrohir hissed in surprise as a warm mouth covered the tip of his ear, a teasing tongue tracing the ridges before the swirling wetness vanished, only to be replaced by caressing fingers. A gasp followed, and he surmised that the tongue's attention had been diverted to his twin.

Glorfindel forced back a smile at the surprised gasp, stroking Elladan's hair soothingly. They were so very young. Watching Elladan calm under his touch and murmured reassurance, Glorindel was struck with a flash of insight. _'They have no need for pretense with me,'_ he mused thoughtfully, _'no reason to hide their anxiety, nor curb their curiosity. That is the reason for Elrond's orch-headed insistence that I be their bed-teacher, rather than Gildor, or Thranduil, or Haldir...'_

As though reading Glorfindel's thoughts, Elladan raised his head to meet the sapphire gaze, a soft flush staining his cheeks. "We are glad that you are here, Glorfindel," he said quietly.

"That you are glad eases my mind, young one," Glorfindel answered, tightening his hold on the twins. "I would not lose our relationship to these rites."

"But you are not glad," Elrohir returned solemnly, watching Glorfindel's face carefully.

"I am not glad, nay," Glorfindel admitted slowly. "Though my reluctance has naught to do with your form. You are very fair indeed, and most would give much to be in my place. But you are nearly as my own, and I would not choose to alter what we share in this way. I do not wish to lose you." Pressing a kiss to each pale forehead, he repeated, "I am not glad. But I am willing."

Elrohir grinned suddenly, mischief sparkling in his silver-grey eyes.

_Perhaps we could make him glad, yes?_

_Make him glad, 'Roh? How would you..._

The elf-knight broke in with a vivid picture of his proposal, causing a smirking grin to curl the corners of Elladan's mouth.

_You are wicked, tôren._

_'Tis one benefit to be had from bedding twins, surely._

Well aware of the private conversation being held around him, Glorfindel leaned back into the over-stuffed chair, allowing his mind to wander aimlessly. Aimlessly, and so far that he was taken completely by surprise when both of his ears were engulfed by wet velvet, the dual sensation sending a searing stab of heat straight to his groin.

Struggling to regain control, Glorfindel found his head held firmly in place by two strong hands and his legs held tight to the chair by silk-clad knees. Just as he feared he must give voice to his pleasure or burst, his ears were released with a final teasing lick, and he found himself staring into two pairs of sparkling grey eyes.

"Are you glad now, my lord?" Elrohir asked, laughter bubbling in his voice, though his face remained determinedly sober.

"Or shall we continue?" Elladan added, trying with little success to force back a grin.

Losing the fight against his own mirth, Glorfindel felt a slow smile begin to spread across his face. "Perhaps you are not so young as I thought," he conceded with a chuckle. "I may be glad, after all, before the night is over." Standing fluidly, Glorfindel extended a hand to each twin. "Come along, my friends."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

tôren - my brother

 


	3. Initiation II

Glorfindel moved easily around the bedchamber, lighting the fragrant candles that had been placed about the room. Turning back toward the bed as the last flame flared to life, he found the twins standing uncertainly, as though strangers in their own chambers. Slipping off his robe, Glorfindel looked questioningly at his companions. “It is still your bed, young ones,” he said with a smile, settling himself comfortably against the down soft pillows. “Will you not sit down?”

Silken black fabric slipped away to reveal lightly sculpted chests and shoulders, pale skin warmed by the soft glow of candles. Almost reluctantly, Glorfindel found himself admiring identical expanses of taut stomach, and the subtle play of muscle under skin as arms were lifted to push back wayward strands of gleaming ebony hair.

Though Glorfindel had taken part in the majority rites of many a young elf, and had considerable experience with triads in his lengthy past, never before had the two roles been mingled, and he found himself uncharacteristically disconcerted at the thought of guiding not one, but _two_ innocents in this first experience. That those innocents were Elrond‘s sons, younglings he had helped raise from infancy, did little to decrease his anxiety.

Elladan lowered himself to the bed and reached an encouraging hand out to Elrohir, who sat down close beside his brother. Watching the telling interaction closely, Glorfindel pondered quietly for a moment, then spoke frankly. “I cannot attend to you both at once, if I am to guide you as you need and deserve.” Glorfindel‘s glance moved from one wide grey gaze to the other before settling on the elder twin. “I think it would be best, Elladan, if I take you first.” When Elladan nodded wordlessly, Glorfindel shifted his attention to Elrohir. “You must watch closely, 'Rohir, for I will allow you to take me afterward.”

Elrohir squeezed his twin’s hand tightly, struggling to form the questions that swirled in his thoughts. “But Glorfindel,” he began, “I...that is ‘Dan...we...I mean...”

“I am well aware of who most often leads in your relationship,” Glorfindel interrupted gently. “Just as I am well aware of who most often instigates the pranks and practical jokes that have cursed Imladris since soon after your birth,” he added with a grin. Reaching out to touch the elf-knight’s cheek, Glorfindel added, “Trust me, yes? You will understand in good time.”

As Elrohir nodded reluctantly, Glorfindel leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, causing the elf-knight to gasp in astonishment. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, Glorfindel deepened the kiss, his tongue probing Elrohir’s mouth with gentle insistence. Agreeably surprised at the warmth of the response, he threaded his fingers into the inky black locks, his thumb stroking the tip of one ear. A breathless moan escaped Elrohir, and Glorfindel felt Elladan stiffen suddenly beside him. Glorfindel pulled away from the kiss immediately and turned to meet a darkly glittering gaze. Laying his hand lightly on Elladan’s shoulder, he rubbed soothingly. “What is amiss?” he asked quietly, though his talks with Elrond had left him well aware of the answer.

Before his brother could answer, Elrohir had moved closer, pressing his flushed cheek against his twin’s as a possessive arm stole around his waist. “I am sorry,” Elladan answered, dropping his head. “I just cannot...I...it is hard...Ada said it will be different after...” As his stumbling words faded, Elladan bit his lip, then raised his head to meet Glorfindel’s compassionate gaze. “He is mine.”

“I know,” Glorfindel said earnestly, “and you are his.” Feeling some of the tension leave the muscles under his hand, Glorfindel squeezed Elladan’s shoulder reassuringly. “I have no wish to change that, 'Adan. I want only to make this night as pleasurable as possible for all of us.”

Nodding silently, Elladan tightened his hold on Elrohir for a moment then pulled away, looking expectantly at their mentor. Glorfindel bit back a sigh as he met the frank grey stare and wondered fleetingly if this was a good idea, after all. Reminding himself that Elladan was - despite the cool contemplation in that silvery gaze - a youngling who had just reached majority, Glorfindel firmly took control.

“'Rohir, I would have you sit here,” Glorfindel directed, patting a place near the foot of the large bed. “You must watch the preparation carefully, but it would be best, I imagine, if you do not touch.” A wicked grin curling his lips, Glorfindel added, “Other than yourself, of course. I presume _that_ skill has been previously learned?”

Elrohir snorted inelegantly. “Aye, my lord, it has. That particular skill was mastered many years ago.” Meeting his brother’s amused eyes, he continued. “There has been much opportunity for practice. Is that not right, ‘Dan?”

“Much opportunity, indeed, tôren,” Elladan drawled, his good humor restored, “and I would agree that you perform masterfully.”

Glorfindel inhaled sharply, the implications of their casual teasing sending waves of warmth through his groin. In his mind images and echoes swirled unchecked: Ebony hair, stroking hands, plaintive whimpers and moans. Identical silvery-grey gazes, locked in wordless communication, each urging the other on...

“Glorfindel? _Glorfindel?_” Elrohir repeated curiously, breaking into the rather pleasantly diverting thoughts.

“Aye,” Glorfindel replied, dragging his attention firmly back to the moment. Looking questioningly at Elladan, he asked formally, “Are you ready to begin?”

“Elbereth, do not use that tone of voice!” Elladan chuckled, his laughter shattering the tension that had begun building in the chamber. “I feel as though I am but two centuries, and back in the library preparing to suffer through yet another lecture on the breaking of Beleriand.”

“I have faith, ‘Adan, that you will find tonight more pleasurable that Erestor’s monologue on the sundered lands,” Glorfindel retorted with a grin, tangling his hand in Elladan’s hair and pulling gently, forcing the younger elf down on the bed. Meeting the now trusting grey eyes, he added soberly, “Though I cannot promise that you will not find it more painful, also.”

Elladan raised a hand, tracing Glorfindel’s face in an affectionate gesture shared for centuries. “You will not hurt me past necessity,” he said with quiet assurance. “That is promise enough.”

Glorfindel smiled in answer, lowering his head to press a line of soft kisses along Elladan’s jaw. “I am honored by your trust, young one,” he whispered, moving to an ear to lick and nibble at the sensitive tip. Rewarded by a sharp hiss, Glorfindel smiled and increased his efforts, stopping only when Elladan whimpered in protest, tossing his head in an attempt to escape the intense sensation.

Pulling away slightly, Glorfindel looked intently into Elladan’s flushed face, his thumb drawing calming circles on one pink cheek. “’Tis alright,” he murmured soothingly, then lowered his head to nuzzle Elladan’s throat, forcing back a stab of regret as a bright red-purple bruise bloomed on the flawless skin. “Do not struggle so against the pleasure.” Moving to nip and tug at the elder twin’s lower lip, Glorfindel breathed, “Relax, ‘Adan,” before covering Elladan’s mouth with his own, his tongue pushing determinedly through the parted lips to wrestle gently with its mate. Elladan reached up to pull Glorfindel closer, his tentative response becoming bolder as his shy touches were met with encouraging sounds. Glorfindel growled his approval, shifting his weight so that his arousal was plainly evident against Elladan’s silk clad hip.

Elrohir sat breathlessly, his body reacting instinctively to the sights and sounds while his thoughts churned violently and a new, raw emotion flooded his senses. Anger of a kind the elf-knight had never before felt swirled over him as he watched his brother‘s body tremble and shift under Glorfindel‘s ministrations. A jealous rage that threatened to spill into action engulfed him, and he fisted the soft blue bed linens, reason fighting for control even as his soul screamed in agonized fury.

_He is mine. Mine, mine, MINE!_

Elladan froze instantly, his brother’s pained cry tearing through his mind. Feeling the elder twin go still beneath him, Glorfindel drew back in concern, following the darkened grey gaze to the forlorn figure at the foot of the bed. Concern turned to dismay as he saw a single tear slide silently down Elrohir’s face, and he would have spoken - would have tossed Elrond and his advice into the sea and left them alone - had Elladan’s right hand not gripped his wrist tightly, as the left reached for Elrohir’s tensed fingers.

_Aye, I am yours, tôren. Always. I love you, faeren...guren...rohir nín._

Elrohir squeezed his twin’s hand, allowing the calming touch to cool his anger, just as the passionate endearments soothed his pain. Meeting Elladan’s gaze, he grinned weakly.

_Rohir nín? That is a name I have never carried before._

_Aye. Rohir nín. Mine._

_Yours, tôren._

_You do not have to stay, ‘Roh. 'Tis alright. You need not watch, if it will pain you less to go._

“Nay, I will not leave you,” Elrohir said firmly, reluctantly releasing his brother’s hand. Turning to Glorfindel, who had remained silent, he said, ”I am sorry, my lord. It was foolish of me to react so. Forgive me.”

“There is naught to forgive, young one,” Glorfindel replied gently, “and you are not foolish, you are _bound_. Bound in a way that is inconceivable to most.” Seeing the gratitude flash in Elrohir’s eyes, he reached out impulsively. “Lie here beside us, 'Rohir. I was wrong to forbid your touch.”

Stretching out beside Elladan, Elrohir rubbed his cheek over his brother’s briefly, the contact further easing his heart. He then drew back slightly and curled comfortably on his side, his gaze fixed on Glorfindel. “Go ahead, captain,” he teased, a glimmer of the usual mischief sparkling in his eyes. “Guide us.”

“Aye, I will guide you,” Glorfindel chuckled in relief, taking a playful swat at Elrohir. “I will guide you to six moon’s stable duty, if you do not behave.”

Turning his attention to Elladan, he pushed back a strand of raven dark hair, his fingers gently worrying one reddened ear. “You are beautiful,” Glorfindel whispered, his breath ghosting over Elladan’s skin, making the younger elf shiver as his lips were caught once more in a fierce kiss, his tongue lured into Glorfindel’s mouth to be nipped and sucked teasingly.

Elladan whimpered wordlessly as the demanding kiss ended and a warm mouth wandered down his neck, licking and nibbling its way across the pale skin of his chest to nuzzle a pebbled nipple. “Oh, _Valar_,” he groaned, his hands gripping the bed reflexively as the novel sensation shot straight to his already aching groin, intensifying as the other tender peak was nipped, then lapped soothingly. “Sweet Elbereth...please...”

Elrohir swallowed hard, staring mesmerized as Glorfindel unlaced Elladan’s sleep pants, easing the silken fabric off and scattering a trail of kisses over the newly bared skin, deliberately avoiding Elladan’s weeping erection. His eyes widened further as Glorfindel slipped off his own garment, revealing a formidable arousal. Though the twins had often bathed with Glorfindel in the pools, this was a new sight, and Elrohir winced instinctively as visions of tearing flesh and unbearable pain flashed through his head.

“It will be alright, ‘Rohir,” Glorfindel broke in reassuringly, as though reading the younger twin’s thoughts, and Elrohir blushed furiously, realizing he had been staring blatantly at their mentor’s groin. Giving Elrohir an encouraging smile, Glorfindel turned back to Elladan, taking in the obsidian dark eyes and flushed skin. “I need you to relax, young one,” he said quietly, brushing a soft kiss across swollen lips as he reached for the oil. “Relax, and let me lead you.”

Elladan nodded wordlessly, shuddering as strands of silken gold trailed over his chest and stomach, teasing him with the lightest of touches. Firm hands spread his thighs, urging his knees up and apart, leaving him feeling exposed and terribly vulnerable. Expecting a painful intrusion, Elladan nearly shouted when instead a warm mouth engulfed his aching arousal and a slippery hand moved to gently knead his sac. Caught up in excruciating pleasure, he was only vaguely aware of the fingers circling his untried entrance, oiling and stroking the tender skin with increasingly insistent pressure until finally the guardian ring was breached, and one slick digit slipped inside. Elladan hissed in surprise, his attention drawn from the lusciously wet warmth that surrounded his shaft to the sudden sting in his backside.

Glorfindel stilled his hand, sliding up to press a lingering kiss to Elladan's mouth, his sapphire eyes nearly black with desire. “Taste yourself,” he purred seductively, nibbling kisses punctuating his words. Elladan moaned as the smoky sweet flavor filled his mouth, his whole body relaxing into the gentle kisses. “That is right,” Glorfindel murmured approvingly, pumping his finger cautiously in and out of the snug channel. “Do not fight me.”

“It burns,” Elladan gasped, biting his lip as the finger began twisting carefully, easing him open.

“I know,” Glorfindel soothed as he moved back down the pale body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. “It will be better, I swear.” Raising his eyes to meet Elrohir’s, Glorfindel said quietly, “Come closer, 'Rohir. I need more oil.”

Elrohir moved to sit beside his brother’s hips, drawing a shuddery breath as he stared entranced at the gently moving finger. He poured a thin stream of oil over Glorfindel’s hand, watching mesmerized as the finger was joined by a second digit, scissoring insistently, stretching the now slick passage.

Elladan shifted uncomfortably, and Elrohir moved immediately to soothe his twin, burying his face in Elladan's sweat-damp neck, murmuring nonsensically as his hand drew calming circles on one trembling thigh.

Suddenly Elladan howled, his body arching sharply off the bed despite Glorfindel’s restraining arm. Elrohir sat up in alarm, his frightened gaze flying to their mentor. “He is well, ‘Rohir,” Glorfindel said with a slight smile. “It is pleasure, not pain.” Sensing Elrohir‘s disbelief, he added, “Come here, and I will show you.”

Sliding down to join Glorfindel, Elrohir idly noted that there were now three fingers moving easily through the stretched entrance, and then Elladan’s hips lifted again, and he slammed down on the invading fingers with a growl that turned quickly to pleading moans. Elrohir shivered, a searing wave of heat flooding his groin, as he looked from the thrusting fingers to his brother’s flushed face and impossibly dark eyes. “Teach me how,” he rasped, turning his own midnight dark gaze on Glorfindel.

“There is a mound in the passage,” Glorfindel explained hoarsely, his voice roughened by his own ignored need. “You turn your hand, like so, then curl your fingers and rub...”

Elladan let out a strangled yelp and bowed off the bed, his body trembling on the edge of orgasm. Glorfindel quickly removed his fingers and gripped the younger elf’s twitching length, squeezing firmly at the base to prevent his release. When the moaning gasps slowed to shallow panting, Glorfindel carefully loosened his grip and moved up to nuzzle Elladan’s neck. “You are doing well, 'Adan,” he whispered encouragingly, pressing gentle kisses to the warm face. “I am going to take you now. Turn to your side for me. It will be easier that way.”

Elrohir stared wide-eyed, his nervousness nearly a match for his brother’s, his own arousal throbbing demandingly. Never taking his eyes off his twin, the elf-knight loosened the laces of his own sleep pants, reaching inside to grasp the hardened flesh.

Elladan rolled obediently to his side, allowing Glorfindel to lift his top leg, pushing it up gently toward his chest. Through a haze of desire tinged with anxiety he felt a warm body curl around his own, then a slick hand trailing across his stomach as an unfamiliar hardness nudged at his entrance, pressing more and more insistently until at last the muscle gave way, and the oiled shaft slid reluctantly through.

Glorfindel stopped pushing as soon he felt the resistence ease, a pleasured moan escaping as he struggled against the urge to thrust hard into the incredible tightness. “Relax, ’Adan,” he managed, his voice gravelly. “Slow your breathing.”

Elladan whimpered softly, breathing deeply as he was urged, trying to relax around the invading girth. The searing burn slowly gave way to a more tolerable sting as his tension eased, and the impaling shaft slid deeper, slowly but steadily, not stopping until he was nestled firmly against Glorfindel’s solid body, soft words of praise and encouragement tickling his ear.

Glorfindel remained motionless, trying desperately to control his own breathing as the satin heat twitched around him and the strong ring of muscle squeezed him almost painfully. “You feel good,” he murmured, nuzzling a flushed ear as he rocked his hips experimentally. “Valar, yes...so tight.”

Elladan gasped at the strange mixture of pleasure and pain. Though he felt uncomfortably full, every movement sent a wave of heat to pool in his groin, swelling his already impossibly hard erection. Pressing back instinctively, he heard a wordless groan and found himself rolled forward, his leg forced higher as Glorfindel's thrusts became deeper and harder. Then another shift of his leg, and stars exploded before his eyes as bolts of mind-numbing pleasure raced through his body.

Glorfindel let loose a string of oaths as Elladan yelped, slamming back to impale himself more deeply. Feeling his orgasm build as Elladan writhed against him, Glorfindel wrapped his hand firmly around his young lover’s weeping length and began to pump rapidly, in smooth counterpoint to his increasingly forceful thrusts. Just as Glorfindel thought he could hold back no longer, Elladan stiffened in his arms and spilled with a keening cry, his silvery white seed pulsing in thick streams over the still moving hand. Glorfindel thrust forward into the convulsing heat once more, groaning roughly as he released.

For a long moment there was no sound save the rasp of harsh breathing, then Glorfindel carefully withdrew and pulled Elladan into a snug embrace, stroking his hair soothingly as both their bodies slowly recovered. “Are you well, young one?” Glorfindel asked quietly, feeling the pounding of Elladan’s heart finally slow.

Suddenly unaccountably shy, Elladan nodded silently against Glorfindel’s chest. Sighing heavily, Glorfindel caught Elladan’s chin, gently forcing him to meet the probing sapphire gaze. “Do not shut me out, ‘Adan,” Glorfindel said firmly. “Are you well?”

“Aye,” Elladan answered, “I am well.” Wrinkling his nose, he added, “I am also quite sticky.”

“Here, tôren,” Elrohir broke in soberly, handing his twin a warm, wet cloth. Turning to meet Glorfindel’s questioning gaze, he handed the captain a towel also, before finally succumbing to an inquisitive eyebrow. “I was sticky, too,” he admitted with a sheepish grin.

***********************

"It is time, I think, young one," Glorfindel said, reaching across Elladan to lay an encouraging hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "There is still much ahead of us this night."

Elrohir's eyes widened as he gripped his brother's hand tighter, the thought of dominating the legendary Balrog-slayer temporarily stealing his tongue. "I am not sure that...Glorfindel, I cannot..."

"I daresay you can, 'Rohir," Glorfindel teased gently, casting a pointed look at Elrohir's partially erect length. "I am many millennia your senior, and I have recovered."

"That is not what I meant," Elrohir stuttered, his cheeks flaming. "I am _able_, but-"

"But not willing?" Glorfindel asked, one eyebrow arched in mock affront. "Do you find me lacking in some way? I am not fair enough, perhaps?"

"No, no of course not," Elrohir replied, mortified. "I mean, yes, you are very fair, but-"

"Hush, tôren," Elladan sighed, rubbing his cheek over his twin's soothingly. "You are but digging the pit deeper." With a last reassuring squeeze, he released his brother reluctantly, settling himself against the mound of pillows at the head of the bed.

Glorfindel drew Elrohir into a loose embrace, dropping a rain of soft kisses on the younger elf's flushed face. "There is naught to fear, 'Rohir," he murmured soothingly, tracing Elrohir's lips with his tongue. "I will guide you, and I will not break."

Reassured by Glorfindel's encouragement - and undeniably aroused by the feel of warm, silken skin moving sensuously against his own - Elrohir met the teasing mouth hungrily, his body arching with an eagerness that drew a satisfied groan from Glorfindel.

Torn between burgeoning arousal and aching jealousy, Elladan watched silently as kisses and caresses became more urgent, biting his own lip viciously as Elrohir's every whimper and moan seemed to tear at his heart. Elladan dropped his head, closing his eyes to hold back the tears of frustration that threatened to spill. The heavy ebony curtain of his hair fell forward, obscuring the sight before him, if not the sounds that taunted him so. Struggling to suppress what he knew to be pointless rage, Elladan felt a calming presence brush his mind.

_Yours, tôren. Remember. Just as you are mine. El nín. Mine._

_El nín? What of Grandfather?_

_He is our star, 'Dan. You are mine. El nín._

_Aye. Yours, tôren. I love you._

_And I love you, faeren. Do not fret so. It will not be long now._

Elrohir had stiffened suddenly, and Glorfindel forced back a sigh, rightly discerning the cause of the sudden tension. _'Any elf who envies me this night should experience such a moment as this,'_ he thought wryly.

Pulling back slightly, Glorfindel raised himself on one elbow and turned his gaze on Elladan, taking in the bent head and clenched hands before speaking. "'Adan?" he said quietly. "Look at me." The elder twin shook his head silently, the glossy length of his hair gleaming in the flickering light. _"Elladan,"_ Glorfindel repeated, a note of command entering his voice. "Look at me. I do not wish to address an elf whose face I cannot see."

Raising his head reluctantly, Elladan met Glorfindel's gaze and Glorfindel's heart ached at the raw pain visible in the drowned grey eyes. "Would you have me go, then?" Glorfindel asked quietly. "I have no wish to be the cause of such anguish."

"Nay," Elladan returned tightly. "I am alright, my lord."

"You are not alright," Glorfindel contradicted gently. "But you torture yourself without cause." Reaching for the distressed elf's hand, he continued soberly, "This night is for _you_, young one. Both of you. It is not intended to take your brother from you, but to help you begin learning how to give and receive pleasure."

"I know," Elladan answered quietly, gripping Glorfindel's hand. "And I am grateful it is _you_ who is here with us. The depth of my anger frightens me, Glorfindel. I did not expect to feel this way, though Ada tried to warn us. He said it would be different after we...after our bond is sealed."

"Aye, he warned me as well," Glorfindel replied with a chuckle, "though I feel he may have understated the case." Giving Elladan's arm a tug, he added, "Come down here and aid your brother. It is most important that you learn to prepare your partner properly."

Frowning uneasily, Elladan obeyed, moving to sit at Glorfindel's other side. Elrohir rose gracefully to his knees and leaned over, the silken ends of his hair dragging teasingly across Glorfindel's stomach and groin as he pressed a lingering kiss to Elladan's mouth.

Glorfindel inhaled sharply, startled by both the whisper soft touch of Elrohir's hair and the unexpected eroticism of the vision before him. He had, in fact, been immensely relieved when Elrond told him that he was not to witness the twins' joining. Though he well understood the concept of the twin-bond, Glorfindel feared that the _sight_ of the brothers together would be disturbing. It was not so.

Elladan rose to his knees and they became mirror images, save the color of their beads. Glorfindel watched enthralled as the twins kissed languidly, their movements unhurried, as though savoring a delicacy long-awaited. They separated slowly and turned midnight dark gazes on their mentor, ebony eyebrows lifted as if seeking direction.

"The oil, 'Rohir," Glorfindel managed, shaking himself out of his stupor. Drawing his knees up and apart, he met Elrohir's eyes. "Do you remember how?"

Elrohir nodded wordlessly and reached for the oil vial, his hands unsteady as he removed the stopper. The soft scent of sandalwood filled his nose as he poured a thin stream of the viscous liquid in one hand, then looked at Glorfindel uneasily.

"Go ahead, young one," Glorfindel said encouragingly, firmly tamping down his own impatience. "You will not hurt me. And you must instruct your brother."

Elrohir oiled his fingers as he had seen Glorfindel do, then lowered his hand to spread the sweetly scented fluid on Glorfindel's skin, circling the puckered opening nervously. Meeting Elladan's wide eyes, he swallowed thickly. "Like this, tôren," he said hoarsely. "You spread the oil, and then you use one finger..." Elrohir's voice failed as his finger slipped easily into the Glorfindel's body, the moist heat seeming to draw him in actively, and he whimpered aloud at the thought of such silky tightness encasing his arousal. Slipping the single digit in and out until it moved freely, he carefully added a second and began working his hand in earnest, urging the tight muscle to stretch.

Elladan stared mesmerized by his brother's movements, his weeping erection twitching in time to his pounding heart. The sight of Elrohir's slippery hand pushing and twisting, his fingers disappearing over and over into Glorfindel's body, was one of the most arousing things Elladan had ever seen.

Turning his hand as Glorfindel had shown him, Elrohir curled his fingers, feeling curiously for the spot that had given his brother such pleasure. At first he searched in vain, then suddenly Glorfindel bowed off the mattress, letting go an oath that had both twins snickering helplessly.

"It is funny, you think, 'Rohir?" Glorfindel asked when his breath returned. "Just you wait, young one. I will..._Elbereth!_"

Elrohir grinned proudly at Elladan and repeated the successful motion, his fingers drawing firm circles on the wall of Glorfindel's passage, stroking the sensitive mound mercilessly. Stilling his hand, Elrohir suddenly withdrew his fingers and arched a questioning eyebrow at his twin.

_Will you try, tôren?_

Elladan drew a deep breath as the question brushed his mind, then nodded, reaching for the oil vial. His fingers slicked, the elder twin carefully mimicked Elrohir's movements, pumping his fingers easily in and out of the slick channel. Watching with interest as Glorfindel's body bucked and twisted under the pleasurable assault, Elladan suddenly frowned thoughtfully. Elrohir looked at his brother curiously and opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came, for in that instant Elladan leaned over and engulfed Glorfindel's weeping length in his mouth. Copying as well as he could remember the things Glorfindel had done to _him_, he licked and sucked at the hard shaft, his tongue rolling teasingly over the swollen head, then tracing the throbbing vein firmly.

Glorfindel howled wildly as the most unexpected wetness surrounded him, burying his hands in the satin soft ebony tresses that wandered across his twitching stomach. Holding with difficulty to the remnants of his sanity, he managed not to thrust forcefully into the delicious warmth, afraid of choking his inexperienced lover.

Feeling his stomach tighten warningly, Glorfindel tugged gently at Elladan's hair. "Stop, 'Adan," he rasped tightly, urging Elladan's head up. When the rhythmic movements continued unchanged, he pulled more sharply at the silken strands, his voice rising in his urgency. "_Elladan_!" he barked out. "Stop!"

The elder twin ceased his movements, reluctantly allowing the engorged shaft to slip from his mouth. Looking curiously at Glorfindel, he asked, "Why? Do I not please you?"

"You please me very much, my prince," Glorfindel managed, his attention riveted on the gleaming lips. "In a moment I fear you would have pleased me too much."

Elladan's brow furrowed in confusion, then suddenly cleared, a wave of color flooding his face even as a grin played around the corners of his mouth. Elrohir chuckled at his brother's look of embarrassed pride, then sobered, gazing intently at his twin. "How does it taste, 'Dan?"

In answer, the elder twin pressed his mouth to Elrohir's, gently urging his brother's lips apart. As their tongues swirled together languidly, the elf-knight sampled the rich, smoky taste of Glorfindel's seed with interest. "You taste rather good," he announced thoughtfully, bringing a smile to their mentor's face. "It is hard to describe. Like an unusually fine smoked cheese, perhaps. Or an aged cordial before a fire.""

"Cheese?" Glorfindel repeated with a chuckle. "I think I prefer your second attempt. Aged cordial before a fire. That is a fine thought."

Reaching for Elrohir, Glorfindel pulled him down into a heated kiss, molding their bodies together snugly as he rolled underneath his partner. A satisfied groan escaped Glorfindel as their arousals met, sliding together smoothly. Opening his legs widely, he caught Elrohir with his strong thighs and, tearing his mouth away, looked up into the elf-knight's impossibly black eyes. "Now, 'Rohir," he ordered, his voice rough. "Oil yourself."

As Elrohir sat up and his shaking hands found the oil vial, a caressing voice slid through his mind.

_Shall I help you, rohir nín?_

A shudder ran down Elrohir's spine as he met Elladan's midnight dark eyes, then he shook his head slightly.

_Nay, tôren, you must not touch. It would be the end of me, I fear._

With a look that somehow managed to appear both disappointed and self-satisfied, Elladan settled himself near the foot of the bed, idly stroking himself.

_Very well. I shall touch myself, then, I suppose. And watch._

Elrohir's arched eyebrow spoke volumes as he drizzled a stream of oil over his aching erection, hissing sharply when the cool liquid hit his heated skin. Slicking himself carefully, he moaned aloud at the feel of his own hand, then turned an uncertain gaze on Glorfindel.

Glorfindel raised himself on one elbow and patted the bed between his widely spread legs. Moving to the indicated spot, Elrohir nearly yelped in surprise when Glorfindel settled his hips on top of Elrohir's thighs, the prepared passage a mere hand's-breadth away. "Position yourself against the entrance," Glorfindel directed, his voice gravelly, "and push straight in. You will likely have to use your hand at first."

Elrohir drew a shaky breath and rose up slightly, his heart pounding in his ears as he gripped his purpled shaft, placing the dripping head carefully against Glorfindel's body. A harsh groan sounded, and Elrohir watched in awe as the starburst opening twitched at the light touch. "Go ahead. Now," Glorfindel demanded, his hips moving restlessly. "All the way in."

Elrohir pressed forward, surprised by the firm resistance. Then the muscle gave way, and he growled ferally, staring transfixed as he was taken into the impossibly hot, silken tightness. Panting frantically, he sunk forward until he was fully sheathed, his sac snug against Glorfindel's smooth cheeks. "Oh, yes," he gasped, the words becoming a chant, "oh yes oh yes oh yes..."

Glorfindel grasped Elrohir's shoulders and drew the trembling body down into a warm embrace, groaning in pleasure as his weeping erection was caught between two hard stomachs. Wrapping his legs loosely around Elrohir's waist, he rocked enticingly. "Valar's grace, young one," he breathed hoarsely. _"Move."_

"I cannot," Elrohir rasped, raising himself on his forearms to meet Glorfindel's eyes. "If I move I will..."

"It is alright, 'Rohir," Glorfindel assured him, stroking Elrohir's raven locks soothingly. "I do not expect you to last. Just move."

Closing his eyes, the elf-knight nodded and drew back slowly, then pushed forward, biting his lip as he sank back into the slick heat. Glorfindel growled approvingly and shifted the angle of his hips, a strangled moan sounding as Elrohir thrust forward sharply. "Yes," Glorfindel gasped, closing his hand around his own aching erection. "Like that."

Elladan sat as if hypnotized, his eyes locked on the joined forms, his hand moving rapidly on his own slick length as he watched Elrohir pound again and again into Glorfindel's body, his head thrown back, ebony hair trailing over the entwined limbs. A fierce whimper escaped as Elladan's eyes fluttered closed, visions of his brother's flushed face and passion-darkened gaze crawling sinuously through his mind. Surrendering wholly to the sensation, he spilled with a sobbing moan, his seed splashing hotly across his twitching stomach.

Glorfindel arched up to meet the increasingly forceful movements, and Elrohir raised himself on his hands, shuddering as his thrusts became more and more erratic. "Oh, Valar," Elrohir panted breathlessly, "oh, valar...I am...going to..."

A wordless shout burst from the elf-knight as he slammed forward a final time, writhing mindlessly against the hard form beneath him as the most intense climax of his life roared through his body, the pleasure prolonged almost unbearably by the strong spasms that accompanied Glorfindel's release but a moment later.

Glorfindel caught Elrohir as he collapsed, all strength suddenly gone from his exhausted body. Long moments passed before the younger elf stopped trembling and was able to lift himself, withdrawing his softening length. Glorfindel rolled carefully and wrapped Elrohir in a snug embrace, tracing calming circles on his sweat-damp back. "You did well, 'Rohir," he murmured, idly twisting the mithril-dotted braid around his fingers. "Are you well?"

"Aye, I am," Elrohir answered quietly, his face buried in Glorfindel's neck. "But I am so very tired. And damp. And sticky."

"I believe 'Adan has a cure in hand, for the damp and sticky complaints, at least," Glorfindel chuckled, gratefully accepting the basin of warm water, cloth and towel that a freshly-washed, grinning Elladan offered.

After carefully cleaning Elrohir, then himself, Glorfindel urged both twins up from the bed, spreading a layer of clean linen over the cold, damp sheet. Settling them back down, he disposed of the wash basin, then disappeared into the front chamber without explanation. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged curious glances, but had little time to ponder the question before Glorfindel reappeared bearing the tray of food and bottle of miruvor from the den.

"I thought this might be a good time for a snack, and a drink," Glorfindel explained, placing the laden tray on the night table and pouring three glasses of the potent cordial. He dropped to the bed, completely at ease despite his nakedness, and the night's activities. "It would be well to rest a while, ere we continue."

"Besides, young ones," Glorfindel added, meeting the twin grey glances seriously, "there are still things we must discuss."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

tôren - my brother  
faeren - my soul  
guren - my heart  
rohir nín - my knight  
el nín - my star


	4. Triad

_ **~Glorfindel~** _

It is with a profound sense of relief that I watch them squabble, their affectionate banter reassuringly familiar. Elrohir has eaten a dozen cookies, Elladan his weight in strawberries...were it not for the smattering of bruises and bite marks that adorn their pale skin, these past hours might have been an illusion.

They seem no less at ease with each other, nor with their reluctant mentor. Whatever else this night might bring for the twins, I would have this brotherly rapport remain unchanged. Imladris would seem a dull place, indeed, were their spirited teasing to be replaced by naught but lover's sighs.

How to approach this next step? It is at Elrond's insistence that I broach the subject at all. They are young, and their bond yet unsealed. Surely it would be wiser to wait, to allow an exploration of the passion _between_ them, before beginning their instruction in the ways of a triad.

They are watching me expectantly, and the words come at last, halting as they sound even to my own ears. "'Tis thought best that you have some small experience in sharing your bond with another, ere this rite ends."

'Rohir frowns thoughtfully, and I can see understanding spread across his face. Understanding, and not a little unease. 'Adan meets his brother's eyes briefly and their fingers interlace in an unconscious show of unity, then the clear silver gaze of Elrond's eldest turns to my face. "You have experience with such joinings, then, my lord?" he asks calmly, as though inquiring after nothing more unusual than the status of the patrols.

He is Elrond remade, and I wonder idly if Elrohir is likewise a copy of Elros. Would that my liege-lord's twin were here, that I might make the judgment. But had Elros chosen otherwise, would the twins be with us at all? Such questions do not bear close scrutiny. What is, is...and the current peredhil brothers are now eyeing me warily, disconcerted by my silence.

"Aye." I offer no further explanation. It is neither the time nor place for _that_ tale. Someday, perhaps, when they are older and presumably wiser. But I am postponing the moment again. Drawing a deep breath, and sending up a final prayer for coherency, I begin. In nearly painful detail.

Understanding comes with admirable swiftness, and Elrohir's unease seems to fade to cautious interest as the mechanics become clear. "And there are many ways to manage this, you say?" he asks curiously, visions of bent and twisted elves clearly visible in his eyes.

Elladan's concern is more basic and less easily allayed. He is fearful that his brother may be unnecessarily hurt. In the end, it is Elrohir's gentle admonishments, rather than my reassurance, which break down his resistance, and Elladan reluctantly agrees. He chuckles despite himself at Elrohir's joking references to a "twin sandwich".

'Sandwich', indeed. It will be a lucky elf who is chosen to fill it on a more permanent basis. Their skin is like silk under my fingers, warm and soft. They move in fluid synchronicity, mouths and hands seemingly controlled by one mind, suffering none of the awkward bumps and tangles that often plague newly formed triads.

Elladan's hair falls across my face, a heavy curtain of ebony strands, and my heart clenches painfully as thoughts of Erestor rise unbidden. But even as the ache assails me, my mate's soothing voice echoes in my thoughts.

_I love you, and this is no betrayal. I will be waiting, melethron._

Reassured by my bonded's acceptance and buoyed by his promise, I turn my attention firmly back to the deed at hand, and Elrohir's first yielding. Despite Elladan's apparent authority in their relationship, Elrohir is an aggressive warrior and an exuberant trickster. It is with some small sense of shock that I note how easily he surrenders.

It is plain to see who will lead in their coupling, at least for a while. Elladan takes control easily, with none of the reticence shown by his brother, and I recognize that smoldering glow in his darkened eyes, that need to possess, for I have often seen it in my mirror. Elrond spoke confidently of the equality between twins, though, so perhaps this, too, will change after their bond is sealed.

Half expecting another show of jealous rage from Elladan, I reach for the oil, and I am both relieved and a bit surprised when he settles close beside his brother, murmuring quietly as I begin the careful preparation. Though he witnessed the act earlier, Elrohir is caught off guard by the wet warmth of my mouth around his hard flesh and he yelps loudly, rising to his elbows to stare in disbelief before falling back, overcome by the novel sensation.

I would chuckle, were I not otherwise occupied.

Valar, he is tight! A whimper escapes as I push a second finger inside, and I stroke his stomach soothingly. Raising my head, I catch a flash of anger - quickly suppressed - in Elladan's obsidian dark gaze.

"I will not hurt _him_ past necessity, either, 'Adan."

The self-proclaimed protector has the grace to look apologetic, and I grant him a forgiving smile before returning to the task. More oil, more gentle stretching, another finger...and then Elrohir arches off the bed, a word he most assuredly did _not_ learn under Erestor's tutelage bursting from his lips.

Elladan snorts in amusement, well aware of what has happened, then quickly grabs his brother's hand, stopping its reflexive descent. "Nay, 'Roh," he says gently, interlacing their fingers. "Wait a bit."

Elrohir's gaze is black as coal, his voice rasping as he tugs at Elladan's arm, pressing his hips upward in a frantic search for friction. "I cannot wait. Touch me, tôren. Please."

The struggle for restraint is visible in Elladan's face as his eyes sweep hungrily over the trembling form, finally coming to rest on the engorged arousal curved tightly against Elrohir's flat belly, a pool of glistening fluid under the weeping crown. An almost inaudible plea breaks through the drone of our ragged breathing. "Please, 'Dan. I need you."

Before my eyes, Elladan's control shatters like glass on stone, and his hand moves purposefully down his brother's body. Elbereth! Why do I stare like a fool? This must not happen. Not yet.

Grasping Elladan's wrist firmly, I ignore the blaze of anger in his eyes, addressing Elrohir instead. "Turn over, young one. It is time."

Desperate for release and seemingly beyond anxiety, Elrohir rolls willingly, rising on elbows and knees with his flushed face pressed to the mattress and the creamy globes of his backside raised enticingly. A perfect rendition of the position we have chosen, a compromise between his comfort and Elladan's convenience. "Like this?" he asks hoarsely, pulling the glossy length of his hair forward.

My heart is pounding so that I can no do more than nod as I move behind him, gripping the slender hips with oil slick hands. Unable to cuddle him in this position, I whisper soothingly, stroking his back as I sink forward with agonizing slowness. Oh, Valar. So hot and tight and soft. Oh, Valar...faster...I need...I need to breathe. He makes no protest, though his hands clutch convulsively at the wrinkled sheets, and at last we are snugged together, and I can hold him, murmuring reassurance as his body adjusts to this first invasion.

As the near dizzying tightness eases somewhat, I move cautiously, alert for any sign of worsening pain - but ill-prepared for Elrohir's response. With a harsh groan he rises to his hands, pushing back forcefully against the shallow thrusts. Sweet Eru! Grabbing his hips tightly to stem the frantic movements, I meet Elladan's questioning gaze and nod slightly.

To my surprise, I feel a trickle of oil, then a gentle finger spreads the slippery fluid over and into my still stretched entrance. Knowing there would be no need for a full preparation, I have told my young lover only to oil himself well. The thoughtfulness of the gesture bodes well for their fusing.

I hear Elladan's harsh breathing, feel his hands on my hips, slick and trembling, and then he is groaning, a fierce, guttural sound that melds with the growl ripped from my own chest as I am breached with one steady push, the force driving me deeper into Elrohir's writhing body.

There is a brief moment of calm, a last glimpse of sanity in which I worry for 'Rohir, then we are moving, and the world narrows to velvet heat and savage thrusts. I had forgotten how it feels...filling and being filled...the pleasure and pain blurring into one perfect whole...

And then I am howling, my hands fisted in Elrohir's tangled hair, burrowing forward, coming in hard spurts deep inside him even as hot cream spills over my pumping fist and into my shuddering body. Then it is dark and quiet.

*********************************  
*********************************

Glorfindel slipped carefully from the jumble of arms and legs, wincing slightly as he made his way to the bathing chamber. It had been many years since he submitted twice in one night, and his body reminded him of the fact with every step.

Half-filling the bath, he scrubbed gratefully, washing and rinsing his tousled hair until it glinted like sunlight in the candle-lit room. Untangling the heavy golden length, he tied it back loosely before draining and rinsing the tub.

Running a generous tub full of steaming water, Glorfindel sprinkled it liberally with healing herbs, then returned to the bed chamber, slipping into his sleep pants before he gently shook the twins awake. "Come along," he insisted kindly. "You will sleep better tonight and feel better tomorrow if you have a good soak now."

Settling his reluctant charges in the tub, Glorfindel quickly stripped the bed, making it fresh with silky black linens. Moving around the room, he snuffed out all the candles save the one on the bed table, then banked the dying fire. Satisfied with his efforts, he picked up the jar of salve from the bed table and returned to the bathing chamber, only to find his freshly washed companions nearly asleep in the water.

With skill born of long centuries tending both wounded and drunken warriors, Glorfindel loosed Elladan's beaded braid, then soaped and rinsed the ebony mane, drying the silken strands well and binding them in a single loose plait. Urging the elder twin out of the tub and into a towel, Glorfindel turned his attention to Elrohir, and soon both were washed, braided, and towel wrapped.

Opening the jar of salve, Glorfindel met two wary grey gazes frankly. "I must look you over, young ones, and apply some healing salve," he stated calmly. "I will see to you first, Elrohir."

Agreeing reluctantly - after it became clear that refusal was not an option - Elrohir stood stoically as his tender bottom was gently probed, then coated with the soothing cream. Elladan looked as though he might flee, but the arch of one golden eyebrow made him think better of it, and he, too, submitted quietly to the examination.

"_Now_ you are ready for a good rest, no doubt," Glorfindel offered cheerfully, scrubbing his hands in the draining tub.

Leading the way back to the bed chamber, he tucked the exhausted twins into bed as though they were but elflings, pressing a chaste kiss to each dark head. "Goodnight, 'Adan...'Rohir," Glorfindel said quietly. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight, híren," Elladan and Elrohir chorused sleepily, their eyes beginning to close. Suddenly the elf-knight's eyes flew open, and he reached for Glorfindel's hand. "Are you leaving?"

"I will sit with you a while," Glorfindel said with a smile, "if you like."

"Thank you," Elrohir murmured, snuggling closer to his brother as his eyes slid closed.

Glorfindel sat silently for a few minutes, listening as the twins' breathing became slower and deeper, seeming to synchronize as they slid into sleep. Rising noiselessly, he snuffed out the candle and made his way toward his own bed. And Erestor.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

melethron - lover  
tôren - my brother

 


	5. Fusing

_ **~Elrohir~** _ ****

I woke, as always, snug in my brother's embrace. His chest pressed tightly to my back, his face buried in my neck - his scent and the soothing warmth of his body surround me. The silken rope of his hair, still damp, lies twisted with my own braid, the ends brushing my skin teasingly. Slowly, carefully, I remove the length of lacing, gently unweaving the inky strands.

I do not wish to wake him. Not yet. The stars are just beginning to fade, and these moments before the day awakens have ever been the most precious to me. The most precious, as well as the most trying. We have slept so entwined for years uncounted. For over a century I have woken thus, excruciatingly aware of his hardness nestled against me, my own throbbing insistently in answer. And for over a century we have moved reluctantly apart, firmly tamping down the flickering flames of desire, resisting the siren's song of our bond.

Today there is no need to resist.

The realization rushes over me like icy water, leaving me breathless. Shivering - whether from anticipation or anxiety I could not say - I instinctively press back against 'Dan, seeking reassurance from his closeness as I have since our birth. His drowsy moan goes straight to my groin, and I stifle a whimper as his arms tighten and he snuggles closer, his arousal sliding enticingly against me. A moment later my racing heart leaps painfully, then settles into a steady gallop as the tip of one ear is enveloped in a warm mouth, and a teasing drawl slithers through my mind.

_Your heart is pounding, tôren._

Suddenly the reality of what is happening strikes me, and my body goes rigid, torn between fear and desire. Immediately the swirling wetness is gone from my ear, replaced by a hand that strokes my hair gently, idly twisting the loose braid. 'Dan takes a deep breath, and he is once again simply my Elladan - my protector. "We have the rest of our lives, rohir nín," he says quietly, accepting what he sees as refusal without protest, though the echo of pain in his voice brings tears to my eyes. "Perhaps eternity. There is no need to rush."

As he begins to move away, I grab his hand and hold tight, ignoring his surprised yelp as I once again press back, molding my body to his, our hearts now thudding in unison. Brushing a kiss across his palm, I place his hand on my trembling stomach, and my thoughts reach out - half plea, half demand.

_Love me, 'Dan._

***************

_ **~Elladan~** _

His skin is warm under my touch, warm and smooth as the silk sheets on which we lie, yet he shivers as though chilled to the bone. I can feel his anxiety, and taste his desire, for they echo my own chaotic emotions. I feared my heart would shatter when he suddenly stiffened, so unyielding and silent in my arms, then I worried lest it leap from my chest as he relaxed against me once more, his quiet entreaty becoming a never-ending mantra in my mind. _Love me. Love me. Love me…_

Sweet Eru, I do. I have, always. I will, always. I have ever been his, from the moment of our begetting. Will ever be his, to the end of Arda, and beyond. As he is mine - tôren, guren, faeren, rohir nín. The feel and smell and taste of him are my earliest memories, my anchor, my assurance that all is well.

I bury my face in his neck once more, inhaling deeply, savoring his familiar scent, so like my own, and yet not. It is intoxicating. My tongue flicks over the satiny skin of his throat, tentative, asking permission. And permission comes, in the form of a firm hand on my head, as 'Roh stretches his neck invitingly, his encouraging murmurs stirring a fire in me like none I have ever known.

I gently tug his hand free, licking and nipping his fingers teasingly, causing him to chuckle deep in his throat, even as he trembles against me - and suddenly I am swept back in time, caught in a memory I have not consciously recalled in centuries.

~*~*~

_I am but a wee elfling, sitting astride Ada's knee, one hand tangled comfortably in his hair. 'Roh sits likewise on the other knee, and we both stare with brotherly superiority as Nana rocks our new sister, who has one thumb stuck firmly in her tiny mouth._

_"Surely I did not do that, Ada? 'Tis ridiculous to suck on your own thumb." 'Ridiculous' is my new word, and I am inordinately proud of it._

_"Nay, you did not, 'Adan," Ada replies, his eyes twinkling. Even as I puff up with pride, he chuckles softly, tightening his arms around both of us. "You sucked 'Rohir's thumb. And he yours."_

~*~*~

I am jerked suddenly back to the present by the wet lash of 'Roh's tongue around my thumb, and a bolt of searing heat shoots through my body, swelling my already aching shaft. He tilts his head, and grey eyes, darkened with desire and sparkling with mirth, meet my startled gaze.

_I remember, also, tôren._

***************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

My anxiety evaporates like morning mist, replaced by the warm glow of a shared memory. I force back a burst of laughter at 'Dan's surprise as I turn in his embrace, snuggling closer. Though his mind is oft open to me, as mine is to him, we do not intrude lightly into one another's thoughts. Raising one hand to his cheek, I meet his eyes apologetically, and I am immediately lost in their midnight dark depths.

"Do not be sorry," he says quietly. "My memories are yours to share." His lips ghost across my hand once more, soft and warm, as his fingers loose my hair, threading through the damp strands, smoothing the waves left by the braiding. Then his mouth covers mine, his tongue tracing my lips gently, almost hesitantly, until they part in invitation, and suddenly I am drowning in him. The taste of him, the smell of him, the silken feel of his hair under my hands and his skin against mine - nothing else matters. It was for this that I was born.

*****************

_ **~Elladan~** _

Our tongues wrestle lightly, teasingly, and 'Roh's surrender is clear here, too, as in his breathless whimpers, and the way his body conforms to mine. Pliant yet insistent, he pulls me over to lie above him as our kisses deepen, and I settle between his open legs, unable to suppress a shuddering groan as our swollen lengths nestle together for the first time.

My brother presses up eagerly, his hands tangling almost painfully in my hair as I nuzzle his neck, sucking and nipping sharply until the imprint of my teeth is visible, stark red and blue against the translucent flesh. Glorfindel's fading mark is no longer visible beside my own. 'Roh is mine, and only mine.

The pull of the bond washes over us in waves and the urge to end it, to simply plunge into his offered body, is overwhelming. And yet...I yearn to see him tremble and moan under my hands, under my mouth, as he did under our tutor's touch. Pressing a lingering kiss to his parted lips, I pull away slightly, ignoring his growl of protest as my eyes roam greedily over him.

****************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

His weight lifts from me suddenly, and a wordless complaint bursts from my mouth as I instinctively arch toward the hard heat of his body. Forcing my eyes open, I meet his obsidian dark gaze, shivering as it sweeps over me possessively. I can feel his hunger, his need - and yet he remains motionless, save one hand, which traces my face gently. Then those impossibly dark eyes meet mine once more, and his voice echoes in my lust-fogged mind.

_Beautiful._

****************

_ **~Elladan~** _

His pale skin glows in the dim light, soft and luminous as silk over the rippling muscle beneath. The ragged rhythm of his breathing hypnotizes me, as does the soft flush that colors his flawless face. Then he shifts restlessly, and the spell is broken. He is exasperated by my lack of haste, and I cannot forestall the smile that breaks as his thoughts brush mine.

_Are you in need of further lessons, 'Dan?_

He is still 'Roh, even as he willingly yields control. Still impatient, still cheeky.

_I think I shall manage, Elrohir._

_Then do so. ELLADAN._

Still grinning, I brush an affectionate kiss across his swollen lips before lowering my head to nibble at his throat once more. Then his hands are in my hair, his teeth scrape my ear, and our kisses are no longer affectionate, but fiery and full of promise.

******************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

The feel of his mouth on my throat leaves me gasping for air, arching helplessly into the warmth as he licks and nibbles a searing path down my neck, then across my chest. The sleek curtain of his hair, black as a raven's wing, falls forward to tickle and tease my skin.

Then his lips brush my nipples gently, and I whimper, the sound becoming a wail as he sucks one hard nub into his mouth, nipping with sharp teeth, then easing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. His fingers find the other, tugging and rolling the tender peak before his mouth covers it in turn.

Oh, gods, I have never felt, never imagined...

*******************

_ **~Elladan~** _

I feel him tremble against me and I shiver in return, his pleading murmurs sending white-hot bolts of desire through my body. I am no longer sure who is truly in control, nor do I care. He pushes up frantically, his arousal hard and wet against my stomach, and with a harsh groan I give in, rubbing my aching shaft on his leg like a buck in rut.

A strangled outburst fills the room, then his hands are fisted tightly in my hair, tugging savagely, forcing me back up to meet his desperate kiss. 'Roh's eyes are black, glittering with desire, and I know instinctively that they mirror my own. There is no teasing, no tenderness in these kisses - they are bruising, needful, almost violent in their hunger.

Suddenly his legs wrap around me, strong as mithril, and his voice cuts through my addled thoughts, hoarse and demanding.

_Now._

********************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

I am nearly undone by the press of his body against me, his hard length cradled against my crease, brushing my salve-slick entrance eagerly. Our teeth clash spectacularly, nipping and pulling at tender lips and tongues. Suddenly, I taste blood and wrench my mouth away, my lust-induced stupor shaken by the coppery tang. Breathing hard, I lie motionless, staring up into 'Dan's face.

His eyes are bottomless, dark and liquid. In them I see the tenuous threads of control begin to unravel, and for a brief instant, I am afraid again - fearful of what we have unleashed, unsure of what will be left after the passion burns away.

*********************

_ **~Elladan~** _

His unease washes over me unexpectedly, and immediately the fierce pull of the bond fades, replaced by a wave of guilt. His legs slip unnoticed from about my waist. There is a smear of blood on his chin, jarringly bright against the translucent fairness of his skin, and his eyes flicker with confusion and longing...and fear.

My heart clenches painfully as I lower my head in a feeble offering of comfort, my throat aching as I struggle to speak.

*********************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

His cheek brushes mine, a tender gesture left over from long ago, and I am startled by a trace of wetness against my skin. Pulling back, I stare aghast at the silvery tears trickling down his face. "You are afraid of me," he whispers raggedly, pain in every syllable. "I love you, 'Roh. Do not be afraid. I cannot bear it."

Desperate to ease the hurt swirling in his eyes, I brush kisses over his face, lapping away the salty wetness. "Nay, tôren, not of you. Of the lust, aye, and of the dawn. But not of you."

My own tears well in relief as he calms, returning my kisses with aching tenderness. The pull strengthens once more, but the mindless hunger is gone, replaced by a smoldering warmth that at once arouses and reassures. "The dawn will find us as it always has, rohir nín," he promises, his breath tickling my ear torturously. "I swear it."

*********************

_ **~Elladan~** _

The veil between us has grown gossamer thin. I can feel the heat of his need, of his desire, and it joins with my own, leaving me breathless and eager once more. My hand reaches for the oil as though of its own volition, and our eyes meet as the heady scent of sandalwood fills the air.

With trembling hands, I drizzle a thin stream of the sweet smelling liquid over my twitching length and Roh's fingers close around me, spreading the slippery fluid, drawing strange, feral sounds from my throat. I seize his wrist in warning, and he spreads his legs, knees raised in willing submission.

Swallowing with difficulty, I stare mesmerized at his offered entrance, still slightly stretched and abraded from Glorfindel's attentions. My own bottom is tender, and 'Roh was surely subjected to a more vigorous assault earlier. Uncertain, I meet his gaze.

_'Roh, are you not..._

_A bit, but it is no matter._

_You could..._

_Are you not sore?_

_Aye, but..._

_Then hush, tôren, and get on with it._

**********************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

I am both touched and exasperated by 'Dan's caution. It is so like him to weigh the options, even now, caught in the irresistible tug of our bond. Focused on my affectionate amusement, I am taken completely by surprise when his mouth engulfs my swollen shaft, and I rise reflexively to my elbows. "_Elladan!"_

He chuckles around my hard flesh, and the vibrations leave me panting helplessly as his teasing voice echoes in my mind.

_Like that, do you, tôr dithen?_

He does not wait for an answer, and I fall back on the pillows, closing my eyes as his tongue firmly traces the pulsing vein underneath, then swirls around the weeping slit, the warm wetness nearly too much to bear. Elbereth! Good...so good...I need...

***********************

_ **~Elladan~** _

A tantalizing echo of his pleasure floods my senses, and my throbbing arousal twitches painfully, begging for attention. Even the glide of the silk sheets over my skin is sweet agony, and as my oiled fingers carefully breach his body, his pleading whimpers - half pleasure, half pain - have me writhing against the bed, struggling to hold back the fierce climax that is building deep in my belly. I can wait no longer.

***********************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

I groan aloud as his weight settles over me once more, solid and comforting, and my legs wrap eagerly around his waist, urging him closer. This time there is no fear, and no hesitation. His hand slides between us, guiding the unfamiliar movement, and he sheathes himself in one steady push, drowning my pained gasps in a plundering kiss as his disjointed thoughts invade my head.

_I am sorry, tôren...so sorry...hurt you...I love you...oh,yes..._

***********************

_ **~Elladan~** _

The veil is torn, and his pain rushes through me - a red-hot burning and stretching that takes my breath - yet it is overlaid with my own pleasure, and I cannot stop until I am buried completely in him, our foreheads pressed together, his arousal trapped firmly between our trembling bodies.

His hand touches my cheek, gently, and I know the wonder in his face is reflected in my own.

***********************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

I am awash in sensation, in swirling thoughts and emotions. His pleasure becomes mine, and my pain eases and then evaporates as it flows freely between us.

***********************

_ **~Elladan~** _

Our thoughts flow unchecked, mingling and melding until...

***********************

_ **~Elrohir~** _

...'his' and 'mine' have no meaning. Entranced, we watch as a silvery shimmer envelops our bodies.

***********************

_ **~Elladan~** _

So warm...we have never felt so warm, so...

***********************

 

_...whole. I am whole. The sense of belonging, of completeness, brings tears to my eyes. I never knew...it is unlike anything I have ever felt, yet it is familiar, an echo of a time before my begetting. _

_It was for this moment that I have yearned these last years - this coupling of bodies, this fusing of soul. I am content. _

_And yet, already the maelstrom of pleasure threatens. The aching sweetness of my joining - of being both master and mastered, hard and soft, sword and sheath - quickly becomes unbearable._

_With a pained whimper I begin to move, slowly at first, reluctant to end it, and then faster, more urgently. I am caught up in the spiraling sensations, edging closer and closer to completion, until finally there is blinding light and flooding warmth and the slow sundering of my soul._

 

**************************  
**************************

 

Elrohir woke to the sound of birdsong just as the first delicate streaks of pink began to color the sky. Wrapped snugly in his brother's arms, he drew a deep breath. "It is dawn, el nín," he whispered quietly, smiling as Elladan's embrace tightened around him.

_And we are as we have always been._

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

tôren - my brother  
rohir nín - my knight  
guren - my heart  
faeren - my soul  
Ada - Papa  
Nana - Mama  
tôr dithen - little brother  
el nín - my star


	6. Afterthoughts

_ **~Elrohir~** _

We dress in silence, my brother-lover and I, each lost in private musings.

My abused backside protests as I reach for my boots, and my wince of discomfort is not lost on ‘Dan, who grins weakly, looking distinctly culpable.

_You are sore, tôren._

_Aye, a bit, el nín. But it is no matter. I am well paid for my pain._

_I love you, ‘Roh. I could help you with the salve._

_I love you, ‘Dan. But I managed the salve already..._

“And I have done enough,” he chuckles, wrapping both arms around me snugly, his nose buried in my unbound hair. A delicious warmth envelops me at the touch of his skin, and the beloved scent of him rolls over me as never before.

There is a sense of peace, of belonging, that I have never known outside our joining. I feel him - sense his mood, his thoughts - more clearly than ever. And I am humbled by the depth of his love for me.

The blazing anger and jealousy of the night seem foolish, indeed, in the clear light of morning. How wrong I was to fear that another could come between us, could take him from me. There is no “between us.” We are one soul, one entity, the meaningless space between our physical forms bridged by our unbreakable bond.

*********************

_ **~Elladan~** _

I hold him tightly, my guilt washed away by the fierce warmth of his love. Never before has he been so open to me - his thoughts, his emotions nearly as my own. This is what it means to be truly bound - our birth-bond sealed by conscious choice. He is mine forever, as I am his. There is naught that can sunder us. No lover, no amount of anger...no choice.

My elation is dampened suddenly by thoughts of Ada, and his twin. Our mortal uncle, who died so long before our birth. That they were once lovers seems certain. But what of their bond? Did it remain somehow unsealed, or was it broken...and by what force? And how has Ada survived, if they were as we have become?

_Let it be, 'Dan. Do not darken today with thoughts of choices long made._

My arms tighten around him, and I inhale deeply, his familiar scent at once comforting and arousing.

_I cannot lose you, rohir nín._

_Nor I you, tôren._

I pull away slightly to meet his clear grey eyes, reassured by the promise glowing there. Shaking off the last traces of sadness, I press a fleeting kiss to his lips and step back reluctantly. “It is long past the final chimes for breakfast. If we are going, we had best make haste.”

‘Roh reaches for brush and beads, quickly weaving my hair into a single thick braid. A satisfied grin flits across his face as he turns expectantly, and I raise an eyebrow in question, but he merely shakes his head, handing me the brush.

His hair is like silk in my hands, heavy and flowing, and the mithril beads gleam like stars against the ebony strands. Tying off the finished plait, I glance in the mirror before us, and the reason for my brother’s smirking smile becomes clear. Fading bruises march down the side of my throat, and ‘Roh’s translucent skin bears a glowing rosy-purple stain, the imprint of my teeth still clear at its edges.

It is quite clear how we have spent our night. Touching the tender skin gently, I meet his sparkling gaze. “Perhaps side braids would have served us better.”

“Nay, ‘Dan,” he replies, a trace of laughter in his voice. “Let them look. There is but one thing lacking.”

Before I can respond, his mouth is on my throat, hot and wet, and I can do little but cling to the strong arms that support me as his teeth press hard into my neck. I feel the blood pool underneath my skin, and answering flickers of heat begin to curl in my groin before he pulls away, his breathing rapid and uneven.

_Now we are ready for breakfast, tôren._

*********************

_ **~Glorfindel~** _

I ease into my chair at the table, my body protesting not only the time spent with the twins, but Erestor’s determined reclaiming of his property, as well. My baleful gaze is met by an amused snort, and a soothing voice echoes in my mind.

_Never mind, lover. I will make it up to you. Tonight._

His indigo eyes are aglow, both affection and relief swirling in their depths. He, too, is glad to have last night behind us. My discomfort and ill humor fade before the warmth of his love, his acceptance, and I break into an answering smile just as Elladan and Elrohir enter the hall.

The twins are quite late, whether by design or accident, and few remain at the tables. Those who have lingered attempt to appear nonchalant, and fail utterly. The usual cheery greetings are stilted, the gazes frantic as the gathered elves try to avoid focusing on what is surely the most striking sight in the chamber: the nearly fluorescent lover’s marks that adorn both pale throats.

That they are not _my_ marks is certain. The imprints are far too deep, the colors too vivid. ‘Adan, in particular, looks as though blood might flow from beneath the translucent skin of his neck at any moment. They greet me, as always, with a quick clasp of my shoulder, and I surrender the last of my uncertainty with a thankful sigh. It seems that nothing has changed.

As the twins move to greet Erestor, I risk a glance at Elrond. Surely the sight of his sons, their bond so obviously consummated, holds pain for him, as well as joy. His face is a calm mask, but his twilight eyes are suspiciously bright, and he returns my concerned look with a sad smile.

My attention turns back to the others, Elladan’s quiet 'Thank you' reaching my ears, too, though it was meant for my mate. Erestor returns the offered embrace warmly, then leans toward ‘Rohir’s beckoning hand, dropping his head to better catch the whispered words.

A hiss of “_‘Roh!_” slices through the air, and ‘Adan turns a reproachful gaze on his smirking sibling.

Erestor’s face is scarlet-hued, his expression an odd mix of horror and amusement. Elrohir pats Erestor on the shoulder with a grin, then turns his attention to greeting Elrond. Meeting my bonded’s bemused gaze, I probe tentatively.

_What did he say?_

_Something best not repeated, frankly. He asked a question, that is all._

_A question? That caused you to color so?_

Sighing in resignation, Erestor nods slightly.

_Aye. He asked how I manage to walk._

*********************

_ **~Elrond~** _

It is done. As my sons walk into the hall, innocents no longer, I immediately sense the change in them, in their bond. I realize, as few do, the true meaning of those blatant marks of possession that they wear so openly.

Tears sting my eyes as I watch them greet Glorfindel and Erestor. It is a bittersweet triumph for me. I have guarded the twins since birth, carefully fostering the deepening of their attachment. Encouraging their dependence, protecting them from those who would look askance, teaching them to treasure their bond as the sacred gift that it is. And yet...

They are no longer mine. Never again will ‘Adan turn first to me for advice and comfort, nor ‘Rohir seek my aid in calming his brother’s ire at a joke gone awry. No longer...

Elrohir breaks into my sober thoughts with an exuberant embrace, his eyes dancing with mirth - apparently at Erestor’s expense, if my chief advisor’s expression is any indication. It is impossible to remain solemn when ‘Rohir grins, and I smile in spite of myself as I squeeze him tightly.

He is like quicksilver, my younger son - his moods mercurial, his decisions often rash. He loves and hates with the same reckless abandon. There is much of Elros in him, and that realization has often chilled me, darkening my dreams and haunting my waking thoughts. I will not surrender my son - _my sons_ - without a struggle.

Elrohir steps back to make room for his brother, and suddenly silver-grey eyes are searching my face intently, seeing too much, understanding things best left alone. “I love you, Ada,” Elladan whispers, embracing me fiercely, and for one final moment he is simply my eldest - my heir, my hope...the one who is like me. Then he is back at ‘Rohir’s side.

And that is as it should be.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

tôren - my brother  
el nín - my star  
Ada - Dad  
rohir nín - my knight  


 


End file.
